Moments
by Zain-Azara
Summary: A selection of moments between Don Flack and Lindsay Monroe. First time writer...reviews welcome. F/M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: New York

I've been reading fan-fiction for years now, and this is my first attempt at writing.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Touch**

It was just a simple touch. So gentle that it sent shivers down her spine, as his hand brushed her face, pushing the fallen piece of hair back behind her ear, leaving in its wake a trail of tingling and flushed pink skin. Her chestnut eyes locked with his light blue orbs for what seemed like eternity, when in reality it was only a few precious seconds. Then as quickly as it had started his hand was gone, stuffed back into his pocket, and his eyes broke from hers and once again they were just colleagues and nothing more.

* * *

Reviews are welcome...


	2. Picture

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: New York

* * *

**Picture**

As she sat on his soft leather couch, her eyes wondered the room, the open plan loft apartment was tastefully decorated, the off white walls mixed with the open brick to create a modern look that seemed to fit well with him, soft and harsh. It was incredibly tidy, something that she wouldn't have associated with him.

But it was the pictures that intrigued her the most, the family snaps from times past, and newer photos of him, Hawkes, Danny and even Adam; taken at a few bars and at a baseball game, a few with Stella at what looked like a museum, him and Mac on flag day at "Sullivan's", but she noted no pictures with her, her mind thought back to a few of the times she knew that there had been pictures of them together.

When he returned with her coffee, she excused herself to the bathroom, even as she walked down the side hallway she searched the walls again, but still no picture of her or them together. She reached the end of the hall and turned to walk into the bathroom, it was then that it caught her eye, his bedroom door was fully open and there on his bedside table was a standard silver frame with the smiling faces of herself and him.

* * *

Anything to say?

Z-A


	3. Hard

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: New York

* * *

**Hard**

It was another hard day on a list of many, the suspect was now on her way to jail and the final reports were being written. But as she sat at her desk her eyes wondered from the bright computer screen, slowly making there way toward his paper littered desk, and to her excitement and surprise found his eyes attached to hers, with just the hint of a smile on his lips.

* * *

Reviews??


	4. Once

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: New York

* * *

**Once **

Her back hit the wall of his apartment; her hands were clutched in his hair, and his seemed to be everywhere at once, caressing and feeling. Their lips were fused together, hungry and passionate but tantalisingly gentle at the same time. Soon her legs were wrapped around his toned waist, their upper bodies plastered together, hands pulling at shirts and buttons, then hot skin against hot skin. Their eyes met and no words were spoken as he pulled her even closer and carried her towards the bedroom.

* * *

Reviews? Comments?


	5. Poison

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: New York

* * *

**Poison**

It felt as if his heart had stopped beating, she was sat on the edge of the white hospital bed, pale and shaking slightly, the thick fluffy bandage wrapped around her right hand. He knew it hid the nasty fang marks of the snake bite, when he had heard she was in the hospital, he had to fight the overwhelming urge to run straight there, it wasn't until Stella had asked, with a knowing glint in her eye, if he could go pick her up that he was able to see her.

Luckily for her, and for his heart, the snake hadn't been poisonous, but the bite still stung and he suspected it was a vicious shade of red. She looked up at him as he walked through the door, her weak smile was replaced by a beaming one when as soon as he reached her he laced his fingers with hers and slowly lowered his head towards the wrapped hand, placing a succession of light kisses over the bandage and on the exposed skin of her hand and arm.

* * *


	6. Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: New York

* * *

**Morning**

It was early, too early in his opinion; the natural sunlight broke through the window to signal the start of a new day. He didn't want a new day to start, he wanted last night to carry on forever, he never wanted to get out of his bed ever again as long as she was in it also, she just felt right in his arms; her bare chest pressed tight against the side of his own equally bare chest.

He took a moment to take in the sight of her next to him, bed ravished hair, the expanse of her uncovered back, the secret coloured butterfly etched onto the small of her back – a secret he was now privy to, the thought made him smile even more, her arm draped across his torso, with her fingers splayed on his skin. He hoped this moment would never end.

* * *


	7. Black

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything to do with CSI

* * *

**Black **

She knew that he took his black, with no cream or sugar, strong enough to wake him and to keep him going through the day. She placed the mug next to him, as he sat at his desk the phone cradled to his ear, desperately chasing down leads to his latest suspect, slowly rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes. His smile of appreciation warmed her, and in his eyes held a hint of sparkling knowledge of a deep secret that they shared.

* * *

Reviews...


	8. Coffee

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: New York

* * *

**Coffee**

He knew that she liked hers with cream, a sugar and a hint of vanilla, something sweet to keep her going through the late shift. He placed the mug next to her and wasn't surprised when she didn't notice that he was even there, her eyes glued to the results in front of her, he could practically see the gears winding in her head, the possibilities, the theories, collecting it all together to catch the person who committed the latest terrible crime.

It wasn't until he was sat back at his own desk that he saw her look at the mug that had appeared next to her, and then at the note that he had managed to slip underneath it containing the simple word _"Breakfast?"_ Her smile was too much for him to handle, it lit up the dark room, like the sun had appeared in New York at two in the morning. He barely caught the nod of her head in reply, and found himself watching the clock until six am when the shift was finally over.

* * *

Any thoughts? Opinions?


	9. Reveal

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: New York

* * *

**Reveal**

She knew that he wasn't due back to his apartment for another hour, her surprise left her plenty of time to get ready. It hadn't been hard to get the super to open the door, the flash of her badge and reminding him about the need for fire extinguishers on every floor. She walked to his bedroom and opened his closet, letting her fingers search through his clothes before pulling out a light blue shirt, and she smiled to herself as she prepared and waited.

Almost an hour later she heard his key twist in the lock.

He was still puzzling over the look his super had given him as he had walked into his building, one short ride in the elevator later he pushed his door open. Dropping his coat onto the couch and removing his tie and shirt he headed straight towards his bedroom to change. The sight that greeted him took his breath away. There stretched out on his bed was Lindsay, wearing nothing but one of his blue shirts and a enticing smile.

* * *

Reviews of any kind welcome...


	10. Green

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: New York

* * *

**Green**

He loved it when she wore green; the colour in any shade looked perfect on her. Today she was wearing an emerald green tight fitted top with a not too low neck line. He knew that she knew that it was driving him mad.

The colour green also matched him when later that day he caught one of the lab technicians checking her out.

* * *

Reviews of any kind welcome!


	11. Speak

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: New York, including the characters - even thought I wish I did.

* * *

**Speak**

"Stay with me…"

"Sure, I mean one more night not going back to my place won't hurt, although I will need to water my plants tomorrow, so that they don't die on me."

"I meant forever."

* * *

Review?


	12. Hide

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: New York

* * *

**Hide**

She burrowed deeper into the softness of his sheets, wrapping and tangling herself in there comfort. She'd almost lost him today; the woman they were after was cornered and in panic had pulled a gun. It was quick, so fast that no one had time to react, one minute he was up and the next he was on the floor, a deep red staining the shoulder of his shirt. By the time she'd gotten to him he was being checked over by Hawkes and being bustled towards an ambulance, she couldn't actually say anything, she couldn't let the emotion show, even when Stella had told her that he was fine, that it was just a flesh graze and a bang to the head but that he would be staying in the hospital overnight for observation.

She'd gone straight to his place after her shift, pulling the spare key out of its hiding place and going straight to the bedroom, removing her clothes and pulling on his NYPD t-shirt and burying herself in his scent. And there in his bed she cried until sleep finally took her.

That was how he found her, wrapped in his sheets wearing his t-shirt. The hospital had been driving him crazy, he'd finally went against the advice of the doctor and discharged himself, he needed to see her, to be near her, to tell her everything was alright. He slowly kicked his shoes and socks off, removed his blood stained shirt and his dusty pants, before climbing into bed with her.

* * *

Reviews welcome...


	13. Shout

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: New York

* * *

**Shout**

"Just leave it Don."

"No you need to talk about it, to get it off your chest."

"I said no. I am not talking to you about this, just leave it alone."

"Why won't to let me in, I want to help you Linds. Please"

"I'll tell you when I'm ready. It's my past, it's my life"

"Yeah it is your life, but your life and my life are kinda the same thing right about now…Please Lindsay."

"Stop pressuring me Don, just leave me alone."

"Fine, you wanna be alone, then fine I'll leave you alone."

The door flew open and crashed shut. The silence enveloped her. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, she bit down lightly on her lip, she wasn't going to let him get to her.

Moments later the door flew open again, and there he stood, mouth open as if to say something, possibly to carry on, but he stopped when he saw the glistening tears fall. Wordlessly he walked to her and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

His heart broke at the fragile sound of her voice; he gently placed a kiss on the top of her head and let her cry in his arms.

* * *

Reviews? Comments? Anything?


	14. Snow

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI: New York.

* * *

**Snow**

When the call had come through from Danny his mind went into overdrive, he knew that she was meant to be there. If he hadn't have told her to get some more sleep, to go into work late, then it would have been her in there, that it would have been her calling him from the warehouse, her with the gun to her head, beaten, bruised and broken

When he saw her running towards him, pulling on her bullet proof vest, with fear in her eyes he let out a muted relieved sigh, at least if she was with him then he knew she was safe, it made him feel sick that his best friend was going through hell, but in his head he was thanking any deity that came to mind, that she was next to him.

"That should be me in there…" Her voice was quiet and distant.

"I know." His voice was laced with fear and relief.

* * *

Reviews welcome...


	15. Give

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: New York

* * *

**Give**

Sighing contentedly into her plush cream pillow, she slowly woke stretching her cramped limbs and sought his warmth but as she reached her arm over the other side of the bed, instead of finding his soft body she found nothing. She sat up with and listened for the sound of running water or the sound of mugs clinking together, but there was silence, just the sound of rain hitting the windows. She climbed out of her warm and comfortable bed, and slowly made her way towards her kitchen. The sight that greeted her took her breath away, there on her kitchen counter was a bouquet of two dozen red roses, she reached to feel the velvet like petals and found a small white note amongst the blooms.

"_Dear Lindsay, Sorry I had to leave, duty calls. Will see you at the lab later today. Lv Don."_

He swore when he saw her, soaked to the skin with New Yorks rain, that the sun itself had entered the building.

* * *

Let me know what ya think...


	16. Favourite

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: New York

* * *

**Favourite**

She knew his favourite flavour, mint chocolate chip. She had almost laughed when he told her; it just seemed to match him, cool and fresh but with a hint of smooth darkness, so sweet and tasty.

She's arrived at his door after he'd had hard a particularly hard and tiring day, unlike all the other times she'd gone to his place, instead of simply removing the key for its little hideaway and letting herself in, she knocked. It took him a few moments to answer, and when the door finally opened he looked at her and opened his mouth to release the defeated words that came out in a low tone,

"Linds, I'm not really in the mood for compa…"

She cut him off by simply lifting the bag by her side and thrust it towards him; his eyes noted the size and shape of the item and caught the flash of the label, "Mamma's Sweet Mint Chocolate Chip." She caught sight of the smile that tugged at his lips and barely heard him murmur,

"My two favourite things…"

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviews welcome. :)


	17. Like

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: New York

* * *

**Like**

"Hey Montana. Do you not like Flack or something?" The question came entirely out of the blue one day whilst processing evidence.

"What! Why do you think that?"

"I dunno, you just seem to be avoiding him lately, like whenever he comes in the room you make some excuse to leave or something…"

"I've just been busy, Danny, this case isn't going to solve itself. And anyway of course I like him, he's a good guy."

"Well I just thought I would make sure, you know in case there was some kinda problem…anyway I'm off to trace, see ya in a few."

Once she was sure he was out of earshot she whispered to herself,

"You have no idea how much I like him Danny…"

* * *

Reviews...


	18. Catch

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: New York

Thanks to jayfray and Sini for thier reviews :)

* * *

**Catch**

Her case was finally closed and she could now head home. She thought about him, about the last time she'd been able to see him properly asides from the fleeting waves and smiles of the last three hectic days, both had been assigned cases that required their undivided attention, which meant most of their time had been spent apart, not being able to see him was killing her.

She walked slowly towards the female locker room, her eyes fixated on the ground, when she was suddenly she felt a hand wrap around her arm and yank her sideways, the action was so quick that she'd barely even registered what exactly was happening, her back was now pressed against what felt like a wall, collecting her bearings she looked up into the eyes of the person who had grabbed her in haste.

"Hey beautiful."

There he stood before her wearing nothing but a white fluffy towel, still with droplets of water clinging to his perfect torso, and a sly smile. She looked at her surroundings before looking up at him.

"Am I in the men's locker room? Don…"

Before she could even finish his lips were on hers and her head was spinning, any thought of where they were and what could happen if someone decided to walk in at that particular moment. As the kiss intensified, her thoughts focused entirely on the incredibly gorgeous man that was kissing her with such hunger and want, whose hips were pressed tightly against her own, and whose hands were desperately trying to remove her shirt, and right at that very moment she couldn't care less about anyone else but them.

She didn't even hear the door click open.

"Ah, I guess I didn't realise how much you liked him Montana…"

* * *

A slightly longer one this time.

Review?


	19. Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: New York

Thanks to CavalierQueen for the review :)

* * *

**Fear**

When she'd heard the word "bomb" crackle through her cell phone, she immediately went into overdrive mode, pulling her badge from her belt and ushering the high spirited partiers as far away from the building as she could.

It wasn't until she turned to look at the building that the thought hit her, he was in there, and that at any moment the place would be torn apart with him possibly inside, she began sending silent prayers through her mind that she would see him and Mac running towards her escaping from the building just in the nick of time, her heart pounded and her eyes searched trying to find some trace of them anywhere outside.

Seconds later she was catapulted backwards, her legs flying up in the air, her head collided with the pavement, and something hit the front of her face, but she didn't care about herself, all she cared about was him.

* * *

Review...


	20. View

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: New York

* * *

**View**

He watched from his couch as she negotiated her way around his small kitchen, reaching up to a high cabinet to collect two plates, her shirt riding up slightly to show him the milky smooth skin underneath, unable to stop himself his eyes travelled to her perfectly formed hips that swayed ever so slightly when she walked, then lower to the rounded curves of her behind.

Before he could move his eyes down to her legs she turned and carried on preparing dinner, this gave him time to contemplate the unblemished skin of her neck; stopping to recount the sensitive places that he knew drove her wild, from there his gaze dropped to her perfect breasts…

"Ah hum?" His view was now obscured by both her arms folded securely across the area he had moments ago been starring so intently at, his blue eyes shot up to her quizzical face.

"What? I was just enjoying the view…"

* * *

Thanks for reading...hope you enjoyed :)

Reviews? Comments? Anything? :)


	21. Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: New York

a/n - This is kinda a prequel to Picture...

* * *

**Smile**

"Hey Don, Lindsay. Get together and smile!" instructed Stella, who held a sleek digital camera in her slender hands, as the three of them stood at the rather packed bar one evening whilst the team were at in "Sullivan's", chilling out with some beers and a telling few 'war' stories.

Before Lindsay could even protest, Don's arm was snaking round her waist and pulling her towards his broad chest, a wide friendly smile on his handsome face.

She couldn't help but blush at being so close to him, his arm felt so nice wrapped around her body. It was at this close proximity that the realised just how much taller he was than her, at least a foot, regaining her thoughts she slowly laced her arm around his back and rested her hand on his side, and smiled brightly towards Stella's waiting camera.

The brightness of the flash dazed her for a few moments and she quickly stepped back towards the groups table to rejoin her conversation with Hawkes and Adam, as she rested back on her seat she could have sworn she heard him whisper to Stella,

"Can I get a copy of that?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed... Btw - thanks to soswimmer13 for correcting my mistake :)

Reviews welcome...


	22. Together

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: New York

_This is a little piece inspired by "Stealing Home" Series 2 Episode 22 _

_Enjoy :) _

**Together**

He found her sat in some broken down dive bar in the darkest depths of the city, beer in her left hand and her head cradled in the other. Her eyes were red and blood shot, he could see the wet tracks covering her cheeks, her usually vibrant bouncy hair was scraped back in a rather messy and haphazard pony tail. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept in days, _she probably hasn't _he thought as he slowly moved towards her, unsure of what he should say or how he could comfort her.

She couldn't believe it, somehow, someway, in a city of millions of people and thousands of places he found her; disbelief clouded her thoughts of being alone, the need to reflect, her latest case had hit her hard.

"Jane Doe's a country girl…"

She'd never actually met Sarah in life but she felt a connection to the blond haired, blue eyed country mermaid. It could've been the calluses of raw hide braiding, the same calluses that scarred her own hands, or it could've been that they'd both changed their lives by moving to New York, both following their dreams to the big city, a dream that had ended too soon for Sarah.

He slid onto the bar stool next to her and watched her, waiting for her to say something…anything. She tilted her head to look at him, to see his reaction to how broken she was, his features were laced with concern for her, he wanted to piece her back together again. She knew deep down in his soul that he understood the feelings of getting too involved in a case, getting too personal, too connected to a victim, being so hungry for justice.

Her eyes watered and spilled more fresh tears down her paled cheeks, his arms were round her in an instant and he pulled her petite frame towards his body. Her wrecking sobs and muffled words made him pull her tighter to him, rubbing soothing circles on her back, comforting her the only way he knew how; he strained over the sniffles and the general noise in the bar to hear her distant words but all he could make out was "...hank…you…"

* * *

_Reviews..._

* * *


	23. Flake

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: New York

_I've only been to New York once, two years ago in December, for a college art trip with all my friends, it was the best trip ever and on the last day we were so excited because it snowed (we don't get a lot on snow on the south coast of England). It really made my trip..even if it did delay my flight by five hours lol :) _

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Flake**

Bundled up in a thick black winter coat with a cream hat, gloves and scarf set, Lindsay Monroe stood out on the iced street, with a piping hot coffee resting between the palms of her hands. She cast her eyes skyward to the hazy grey clouds wondering when the flurry of snow that was forecast for the day would sail and float to the ground, creating slushy streets and frozen noses. Her eyes drifted back to the direction they were meant to be looking, waiting to see his tall frame walking through the mass of people, she looked at her watch and found that he was only ten minutes late, assuring herself that if he was going to be any later he would have called.

Drumming her fingers on the cup she continued to wait staring at the ground beneath her feet, contemplating the day ahead of Christmas shopping in the bursting New York streets, and how she needed the help of a gorgeous native to help her negotiate the many stores and heavy bags. When she looked up again she jumped back slightly in surprise, how he'd managed to sneak up on her was a mystery, but there he was standing straight in front of her with his trademark smile. As his lips descended onto hers she felt the first drifts of snow began to fall, peppering them with icy white flakes, they stood arms wrapped around each others body, lips and tongues pressed against each others, in the middle of the street as the snow fell.

* * *

_Thanks for reading :)_

_Review..._


	24. Gossip

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: New York

_I love gossip..._

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Gossip **

From the moment Lindsay had walked into the lab she felt as if everyone was staring at her, talking in hushed conversations that seemed to stop when she looked at the perpetrators or whenever she walked into a room, silence would prevail, making her even more paranoid. All through the shift she had put up with it but now she wanted answers, and the only reliable source she could go to was Stella.

After spending most of the afternoon trying to track her down she finally caught up with the older CSI in the break room, "Stel? Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure, what's up kiddo?" she replied in her usual cheerful voice as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Is there some gossip I should know about? Gossip about me?" Lindsay noticed Stella's startled expression, but also the twinkle in her eyes.

"Um well…there is a tiny little rumour going around about you…**"**

"Okay. So what's the rumour?**"**

"Well somebody, I don't know who, saw you and a rather handsome NYPD detective having dinner the other night, not only were you holding his hand when you walked in but apparently there was also some heavy lip lock action as well…**"**

At that precise moment the afore mentioned NYPD detective walked into the room, seeing Lindsay's reddened face he asked in a forced neutral tone, "What's up Lindsay?"

"Someone saw us at Alfredo's the other night…together…"

"And the rumour mill is in serious overdrive.**" **Finished Stella for her clearly embarrassed friend. A mixture of shock and amusement crossed his features; if people wanted gossip he would give them gossip. As if she could read his mind Lindsay's head shot up and looked him dead in the eye. If they did what he wanted to do there was no going back, then everyone would know, she weighed up the advantages of letting people know; at least it meant they wouldn't have to constantly sneak around, they could share a quick kiss at work, leave together, arrive together, be a real couple. He watched as her lips curved into a bright smile, her signal that it was okay, before reaching for her hand and pulling her from the room and down the corridors until they were in the best spot for optimum coverage.

Turning to face her he smile down at her still blushed face as he lent down and whispered in her ear,

"Well let's give them something to really talk about…"

The moment his lips met hers, and everything just felt right, her thoughts of what their colleagues would think washed from her mind, the gossip didn't matter all she cared about was the both of them together.

* * *

_Thoughts? Views? Opinions? Reviews?_

_Thanks :)_


	25. First

**_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing to do with CSI: NY :(_**

_This is kinda a pre-relationship/friendship plot bunny that came into my mind, its just a little insight onto how the whole "thing" started. References to "Zoo Days" Series 2 Episode 3._

* * *

**First**

Sneezing with watering eyes and a slightly red nose he watched the new CSI holding the tigers jaws open, rambling to Mac about something or other, he couldn't quite hear from his position as far away from the tranquillised tiger as possible, the main cause of his sneezing fit.

She looked young, innocent was his first thought, like she should be back in the country with a picturesque house, white picket fence with blooming flower beds, with a nice husband to take care of her, not here in the big bad city. But when he saw her eyes, when he really looked into them, he found something that resembled experience, like she was beyond her years in mind, the horrors she had seen in her job, maybe even in her private life. He didn't dwell on her much, his next round of sneezing fits hit him when Danny walked past him, covered in the tigers hair and the big cats pheromones.

Later, when he over heard Mac recount the story to Stella and Hawkes about how she'd body checked a suspect to prevent him escaping, he couldn't help but smile, she didn't look like she could take down a 195lbs man, maybe the innocent appearance was a cover for the tough woman she really was, she had some fire inside her, a passion that he knew all to well. He watched her packing up her bag, getting ready to head to wherever she was staying, it was then that he thought she couldn't have many friends in New York, having packed up and moved away from her family and friends in Montana, and a nice girl like her needed someone who could be her friend, a friend who could protect her.

He timed his exit well, so that he was walking out as she was, as they stood in the elevator in silence he looked down at her tiny frame thinking of something to say, "So you're from Montana?" It was the first thing that came into his head and then tumble out of his mouth, her look of surprise made him smile.

"Yeah, Montana." She replied slowly, almost unsure of where he was going with his observation.

"I've never really gone far from the state of New York, just a stag weekend in Vegas a few years ago, but never to the country."

"You've lived here in the city all you life?"

"Yeah, New York born and bred." He'd wished he'd said something else, something that could have actually continued the conversation.

Silence washed over them until the shiny metal doors opened and released them into the reception area, walking next to each other they exited the building and out onto the darkened streets. It was now or never, say something or let her go...

"You know, there's a real good coffee place near here if your interested?" the words just seemed to float from his mouth without him even thinking about it. Her brown eyes looked up at him in surprise, before finally replying after a few moments.

"Um, sure why not, Uncle Freddie's couch can wait for a while." He noticed that when she smiled it reached her eyes, which sparkled like tiny gems, so warm and welcoming, far to friendly for the gritty streets he lived in. He nodded his head and vaguely gestured in the direction they needed to walk and fell into step beside her, think that maybe this could be the start of something good…

* * *

Review...


	26. Pride

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI: NY_**

_This is a slightly longer one for me, I hope you enjoy it. _

_Many thanks to Illustrious Blue for the fabulous review!! :) :) _

* * *

**Pride**

When Mac had taken his search book he'd been hurt, he could be responsible for one of his fellow officers being arrested, he knew deep down that there was nothing worse than a crooked cop, someone who swore to protect the people but ended up hurting them instead, the thought of one of his friends being crooked made him sick, he knew these people, he trusted them.

Pulling his coat on, he walked out of the building, not even bothering to say goodbye to anyone, and walked the damp streets, to look at him it was as if he was in a trance, reaching his apartment he unlocked the door, he was surprised to find the lights on, music blaring from his stereo and a delicious aroma meeting him, glancing around he found her coat flung over the arm rest of the couch, he hadn't expected her to be here, he wanted to be alone.

Walking into the kitchen he found her with her back to him, stirring something in a rather large pot, her hips slightly moving with the music, unaware of his presence. Clearing his throat he watched her jump round in surprise,

"Oh, Don you scared me…" her sentence trailed off at the look on his face, "…are you okay?" His heart jumped at the concern in her voice.

"I kinda wanted to be alone tonight Lindsay." His tone was curt and clipped, he immediately wished he could take it back, the hurt look on her face broke his heart.

Sensing that he serious she replied just as curtly, "Oh, right, I just thought that seeing as we hadn't spent the night together as a couple in like two weeks that we could have a nice diner together. I just wanted to surprise you. But you wanna be alone, so I'll go."

Walking out the kitchen she grabbed her coat and searched for her handbag, when she finally found it she turned to look at him, his back was still to her, he'd never even turned around to see her go, anger and confusion covered her features, she knew the situation with Mac and the search book, but evidently he didn't want to confide in her and that hurt her.

When he hadn't heard the door open or shut, his curious nature made him turn around, there she stood, her hand on the doorknob but unable to actually open it, she surprised him by speaking and was even more surprised that when she spoke she never even looked at him.

"You know what your sin is Don? Pride. Your to proud to let your emotions show, to show that your hurting inside, to proud to talk to someone about it, to let someone help you. I let you in Don, I told you all about my past, about my history, about my friends, I confided in you but now you're too proud to do the same." Her gaze never left the door in front of her, as if she was contemplating leaving but somehow couldn't.

He felt terrible, he never meant to take his frustrations out on her, she was just trying to help him. Walking towards her he pulled her into his arms and held her, as if he was holding onto life itself, she softened at his touch and snaked her arms around him. Kissing the top of her head he pulled back and looked into her eyes, "Some company would be great…", she smiled and reached up to kiss him gently on the lips before pulling her coat off again and throwing it back on the couch.

* * *

Thanks for reading...


	27. Rain

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI:NY**_

_Have you ever kissed someone in the rain? Without an umbrella to shield you, just you, your partner (or a random stranger) and the rain pouring down on you…one of the best feelings ever. _

* * *

**Rain**

Thunder cracked over head, followed shortly by a flash of lightening, rain cascading from the heavens, soaking into clothes and dripping from skin. Stood in the middle of the street the two figures merged into one, arms tightly wrapped around each other, lips fused in a passionate embrace, rain pounding them and clinging to their connected bodies, the image to the warm passion mixed with the cold chill of the storm made the tourists watch in amusement, staring inconspicuously and blatantly at the mysterious pair, in contrast with the uninterested natives who didn't give them a second glance.

* * *

Short but sweet...

Thanks for reading. Review?


	28. Dark

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI:NY**_

* * *

**Dark **

She shivered lightly against his body, as an evening breeze floated through the partially open window, her eyes fluttered open and quietly tore herself away from his sleeping form and climbed from the comfort of the bed.

She reached the window in a few sleepy steps, before pulling it closed she turned and laid her sleep hazed eyes on his sleeping body, travelling to his bare chest that earlier had been pressed against her own, etched with faint scars, the reminders and memories of a very bad day. Tearing away from the melancholy she changed her view to watch his sleeping face, taking in the dishevelled hair, the parted lips, so peaceful, so perfect, he was her everything.

Pulling the window tightly shut she returned to the bed and settled back against him, her hand tracing the raised scarred skin, fighting back the tears that tried to fall, shaking the image of tubes and bandages that had covered him all those months ago. She'd been so close to losing him, so close to never being able to touch him again.

And in the darkness she whispered three words softly into his skin, before drifting back to a distant slumber.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews? Comments? Thoughts?


	29. Compare

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI:NY**

_Many thanks to _DistractedlyHere _for the great review :) and for pointing me in the right direction when it come to rating..._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Compare**

Every time they went out she couldn't help but compare herself to the other women around ger, like when a really attractive red head, with sparkling green eyes and long toned legs, she'd giggled and smiled at Don from across the room, flirtatiously flicking her hair and winking, and she couldn't help but feel rather plain compared to this buxom woman with pear shaped curves, her deepest fear was that he would see just how plain she was, that she wasn't as pretty as some of the other woman she knew that he'd been with, she wasn't glamorous or high maintenance, that at the end of the day she liked slipping into a pair of comfy jeans and a soft and warm hoodie and curling up on the couch to watch the game or a movie. She was just plain and simple Lindsay Monroe from small town Bozeman, Montana.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	30. Secure

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI:NY**

_Just a little something..._

* * *

**Secure**

He loved that she was just a simple down to earth woman, with no fancy tastes and certainly not high strung. She didn't mind getting her hands dirty, not afraid to ruin her perfectly manicured nails or mess up her expensive hair do, like some of the other airheads he'd dated, unlike them she was fiercely intelligent, but she never acted superior about it. She had a love of sports and would sit through a whole football game with him knowing exactly what was going on, and she got damn well annoyed whenever the ref made a bad call against her team, the language was shocking coming from her usually polite mouth. He didn't want the bimbos and the fakes, he wanted someone real, and that's why he'd fallen for plain and simple Lindsay Monroe from the small town of Bozeman, Montana.

* * *

_Thanks for reading..._


	31. Signs

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI:NY**

* * *

**Signs**

Detective Stella Bonersera could see "it" before they even could.

It was then night that the team went to "Sullivan's", the same night that a rather drunk fireman started hitting on Lindsay, but when she politely declined his sleazy advances he started to get angry and nasty, she watched as Don strode across the room and protectively pushed Lindsay behind his towering frame before having harsh words with the drunk, as the two men sized each other up, the tension that filled the room was stifling and fearing a fight she watched as Lindsay stepped back between the two men and gently but sternly pushed Don back towards the groups table before turning to the drunk fireman and handing him ten dollars to buy the other pretty lady at the bar a drink.

As quickly as it started the room returned to normal and she watched as Lindsay took Don's hand in her own and traced an unknown pattern onto his palm, she saw his angry crumble away to be replaced with a bright smile as he lent down to plant a kiss on her temple.

Stella knew that they were falling for each other, and that they were falling hard, she smiled as she took a sip of her drink, pondering the bright future of this new couple.

* * *

_I got the idea about giving the drunk some money from "Coyote Ugly" - I don't own that either..._

_Reviews? Comments? _


	32. Crash

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI:NY.

_I would like to thank **Booth-Bones4Life, Maradon, maria villa and ReJo **for their fabulous reviews :)_

**Crash**

"Have you ever cared for someone so much that you feel like your hearts gonna burst wide open?"

The question came entirely out of the blue for Mac Taylor, especially when the question came from Lindsay Monroe in the middle of processing a crime scene. He stood and thought, back to a time when Claire was alive and the exact moment that he realised he loved her, back when the days were good and the nights weren't lonely.

"Yeah I have. It's called being in love."

The look on Lindsay's face was a mixture of shock and realisation, like the thought of love had just dawned on her.

"And I'll tell you now Lindsay, being truly in love with somebody…it hurts. Claire once said that love is like doing a bungee jump; it leaves you breathless but it also gives you a headache." He chuckled softly and smiled as he remembered the words formed on her sweet voice, he looked back at Lindsay who was still looking slightly shell shocked.

"You should tell him." Lindsay looked up at him trying to feign ignorance.

"Who -"

"Don. You should tell Don." As soon as he said Don's name he saw her smile confirming his suspicions. Walking from the room he smiled, remembering a night that seemed so long ago.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	33. Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI:NY.

_I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for their reviews! :)_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Truth**

She'd never been more nervous in her life, sat on his couch wringing her hands on her lap, her heart palpitating inside her chest, thoughts running through her head, desperately trying to form the words to make a coherent sentence, hoping and praying that she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

She stilled when she heard his footsteps coming towards her, she turned slightly taking in the sight of him, dark jeans that hung on his hips, plain black t-shirt, warm comforting smile, freshly shaved, and his hair still wet from his shower, the masculine smell of his body wash, everything about him screamed sex appeal.

Looking at her he could tell something was wrong; when she'd called him to tell him she was on her way over, he'd been happy but couldn't help but detect something in her voice that didn't sound quite right, and looking at her she seemed nervous and agitated. Once he was in front of her instead of sitting down he crouched down in front of her, bringing his hand up gently to cup her cheek he rubbed his thumb over the soft skin to try and reassure her, that what ever was wrong she could tell him.

Looking into his eyes she tried to speak but nothing came out, she tried again this time only getting out "I-" before cutting off. She cast her eyes down and remembered what Mac had told her earlier, "...like a bungee jump it leaves you breathless…" Taking a deep breath and raising her eyes she stared into his glistening blue eyes.

"I love you."

Something flashed in his eyes, she couldn't quite place it, his silence made her wish he would say something, anything, his eyes just stayed locked with hers. Before she could say anything else his lips crashed onto hers, they only word she could think to describe it was _passionate_, it left her wanting more, but slowly he pulled away until their noses were gently touching, his eyes piercing into hers.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Too slushy??_

_Review..._


	34. Music

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI:NY.

_I was listening to The Killers "Mr Brightside", which I tend to play really really loud, and this little idea came to me...enjoy!_

* * *

**Music**

As he exited the elevator and headed towards her door he could hear the music, it was just a faint rhythm and with each step closer it seemed to get louder and louder, shaking his head at her inconsiderate neighbours with thoughts of knocking on their doors to remind them to keep it down. But as he stood directly outside her door he found that the noise was coming from _her_ apartment not from one of her neighbours. Banging on her door, he hoped that she would be able to hear over the music that was pumping from _her_ stereo, a few moments later the door swung open and the wave of music washed over him, he vaguely recognised the song by some band that he was sure he'd heard of.

"Loud enough for ya?" he questioned with a sly grin as she stepped aside to let him in, taking note of the bath towel that was wrapped around her body, which was still wet and glistening with droplets of water.

"I didn't realise it was so loud. I'll go turn it down…" Before she could step away from him, as quick as a flash he'd scooped her up into his arms and kicked the door shut with his foot.

"I don't think so Miss Monroe. Might as well keep it like that, ya know to cover up other sounds." He stated, with a suggestive smile, as he strode toward her bedroom.

* * *

_Reviews? Comments? _


	35. Fire

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI:NY.**

_I'm not too sure about this one, I've re-worked it and changed bits but I'm still not sure..._

* * *

**Fire**

Watching her was like watching a river flow, the fluid graceful movements, her hair bouncing and curling around her beautiful face, her smile so warm that he felt his body temperature rise, her curvaceous hips swinging from side to side, the dress she wore seemed to cling to her body in all the right places, she was driving him crazy.

The 'click click' of her heels reminded him of a ticking clock, each step counting down to the moment he would self destruct, the burning fire in his heart and in other places started to control his thoughts, demanding that he turn her round and march her straight back to the bedroom and stay their the entire night, to quench the thirst and douse the flames of his desire.

Cruel fate, however, had other plans the quick nudge from Danny and the voices of Stella and Hawkes reminded him that they were not alone and that he would have to wait, that he would have to sit through a _whole_ opera before he could even contemplate having her all to himself, alone together and with no barriers of clothing, his perfect idea of an evening with her, but her excitement about their 'first' opera was something he could not spoil, he would have to be patient and wait but she was worth it.

_Thanks for reading..._


	36. Lime

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI:NY.**

_I know that Lindsay doesn't look like the type to go out partying all night…and neither does Stella but everyone's gotta let their hair down once in a while._

_This is loosely based on a night out not too long ago, it too ended outside my boyfriend's door; however I was singing "It's Raining Men" rather loudly...all work and no play makes Zain a grumpy writer :)_

* * *

**Lime **

She was officially wasted. A quiet drink with "the girls" ended up being a full on party night at a club called "Chaos". When Stella had invited her out she was prepared for a glass or two of wine with Stella, Angell and most of the girls who worked in the lab, before retiring to her apartment for some well earned rest, but one or two glasses turned into five or six, and then when someone had the genius idea to go to "Chaos", one of the hottest nightclubs in New York, for some unbeknown reason she actually agreed.

After that fateful decision there was a haze of fruity cocktails, tequila shots and wild dancing, once the club started closing up and sending the merry partygoers on their way she vaguely remembered Stella calling someone to come help them get home, and that was how she came to be in her bosses car, face plastered against the window with a cocktail umbrella balancing on the top of her ear, through bleary eyes she saw Mac's faint smile, she was never going to live this down.

The car stopped abruptly and she was aware of Mac exiting the car, then opening the door she was resting against, giggling she stumbled from the car and looked at her surroundings, it wasn't her apartment building, although it did look _rather_ familiar, steering her towards the entrance she could practically feel the hilarity of the situation rolling off of him. The ride in the elevator was short, and once again he pointed her drink addled body in the direction they needed to go, reaching the end of the hall Mac stopped in front of a door that she remembered somewhere in her very patchy memory, he knocked loudly and they waited, moments later the door opened and there stood her shirtless boyfriend, who was rubbing the sleep from tired his eyes, looking agitated that he had been rudely awoken after a shift that had seemed to have lasted two whole days.

"I believe this belongs to you." Mac stated as he gestured in her direction, he could barely hide his amusement of the whole situation.

"Where-" His sleepy yet stern voice was cut off by his incoherent girlfriend.

"Drinks! They was gooood…" she slurred as she entered the apartment, dropping her bag and doing a little twirl before un-gracefully dropping down onto the couch.

"If you could remind her that her shift starts at 9am that would be great." Before Mac had even finished talking Don had already pushed the door shut, it was then that he let out a long chuckle before returning to the elevator to get his other drunk co-worker home, wondering how the ladies of the lab would feel when they arrived for work in only a few hours.

* * *

_Ummmm...shirtless Flack my dream come true :)_

_Thanks for reading! _


	37. Pain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI:NY**

_A little something inspired by "Charge of This Post" Series 2 Episode 24._

* * *

**Pain**

Her heart was breaking with each step she took, crumbling and cracking, the smell of disinfectant made her feel sick, the too bright white walls made her head thump. Reaching his room she hesitated before entering, she couldn't do it, she couldn't see him like this, contemplating turning around and getting as far away as she could, her hand lingered over the door handle, unsure of what to do; her tears were silent and flowed like bitter rain.

Decisively pushing down on the handle she entered as quietly as she could, the sound of the monitors bleeping and hissing greeting her ears, and there she saw him, the tubes, the bandages that covered his abdomen, scratches from debris on his face, his eyes closed. Using all her strength she slowly moved towards the bed, her eyes never leaving his still body, sitting down in the chair beside him, she took a hold of his hand, clutching it to try to show that she was there for him and hoping that he would squeeze back to show he was alright, but he didn't. Leaning towards him, she laid a kiss onto his hand, her tears wetting his skin.

"Please don't leave me." Her voice was shaky and just a faint whisper.

* * *

_Thanks for reading :) _


	38. Slam

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI:NY**

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and enjoying this series, also a big thank you to everyone that has reviewed._

* * *

**Slam**

"Pass the ball. Pass the ball! _Pass the freaking ball Messer!!_" He watched as Danny double faked a pass towards him, then watched with indignation as he threw the ball straight in the direction of their opposing team.

"What're you doing Messer? This ain't no friendly game." Danny just smiled back with his wide grin, not really caring, he was playing for fun whereas Don was playing to win. Turning to find that the other team had put the ball through the hoop and were doing some kind of victory dance, Don let out a frustrated sigh, he hated losing.

"Your down 4-10 Donnie, think you can catch up? Or do you need a rest?"

"Don't get smart with me Monroe. Just play the game."

"But I am playing…and winning!"

"Yep, well not for long sweetheart."

"Bring it on, Donnie." She smiled sweetly and slowly walked towards him, "Although, if you don't mind that you've lost we can finish the game now, that means _we_ can hit the showers..." His eyes widened in surprise at her statement, before grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Messer, Adam, games over."

* * *

_Thanks for reading...I hope you enjoyed._

_Reviews welcome..._


	39. Steal

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: NY. **

_It's taken me a few days to write this as I've kept re-working it until I was happy and that's taken a while, but I suppose that's the curse of being a perfectionist..._

_I thought of this while watching "All in the Family" Season 4 Episode 13._

_There will be slight spoilers if you haven't seen this episode_

* * *

**Steal**

"She stole his gun, Linds, what was I supposed to do? Just let her get away with it? If she'd shot someone…" They were currently stood in his kitchen, each with a steaming cup of coffee in there hand, talking about the "Danny incident" as Don was calling it, who was still slightly angered by the days events.

"But she didn't. She gave the gun back and Danny bought her in."

"And that makes it all better? He shoulda called it in straight away, but no he had to try and sort it out himself. She was pointing the gun right at the guy and she would've done it, Linds, if me and Danny weren't there she would've done it."

"Well, just try to understand how she was feeling. Her son was killed, he was just a kid, he had a whole life a head of him and the guy who did it was put out on bail, to her it was like he was getting away with it. If it was my child I would do the same…and probably worse. What would you do if it was your child?"

He stood and thought for a moment, about a future with a brood of children, with a gorgeous petite mother, with deep brown eyes and mousy brown hair, and who happened to be staring right at him waiting for an answer.

"I'd go after the guy who took our child from us and nothing on this earth would stop me."

Her eyes widened, _our child_, his words sent butterflies through her stomach, the implications of what he wanted made her breath hitch and her eyes lower, _their child, s_he was snapped out of her goofy daze when he spoke again,

"I mean, I'm not saying I want a child right now, but in the future, with you, definitely."

He felt her body crash against his own, her arms around his waist and her head laid gently on the soft grey sweater he was wearing, laying a lingering kiss on the top of her head, his mind wondered back to the image of a future that seemed so right to him, a beaming smile etched on his face.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Reviews, comments, thoughts etc..._


	40. Shower

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI:NY**

_This is kinda a companion piece to "View" from the another opinion..._

* * *

**Shower**

Entering the bathroom undetected and unseen was easy enough to do, the mixture of cascading water and the hum of the stereo drowned out her nimble footsteps and the quick squeak of the door, thanking her lucky stars that not only was his back facing away from her but that he'd also left the glass door half open.

Hoping up to sit on the sink counter, she couldn't help but stare at him with amazement, taking her time to fully appreciate his Greek god like form, chiseled and well defined, clear evidence of his active lifestyle and frequent visits to the gym, she took in his broad shoulders, travelling down the expanse of his back and briefly allowing herself to let her eyes roll over his lean rear. Her smile grew as he turned slightly to reveal his not overly muscled chest, her eyes transfixed as the water flowed over the toned yet scarred skin, letting her eyes travel to the narrow 'V' indentation of his hips and then unashamedly her eyes crept _even_ lower, as a faint rosy blush appeared over her own skin, he was certainly all man in _that_ department.

She was so caught up in her exploration of his physique that she hadn't registered that to get a look at _that_ part of him he would have had to have turned around completely to face her, idly dragging her eyes back up over his body until she stared straight into his blue eyes, she waited a moment before shimmying down from the counter, without breaking their connected gaze she walked slowly towards him, busying her hands with unbuttoning the pale blue shirt she was wearing, shrugging it from her shoulders to let it fall to her feet, revealing her completely naked body to him, smiling at the quirk of his eyebrow.

She had only just reached the entrance to the shower when his impatient hands reached out and pulled her under the pounding spray, his divine body pressed tight against her own, before he reached out to pull the door closed.

* * *

_Thanks for reading..._


	41. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI:NY**

_My only excuse for not posting: the dreary darkness of writers block, but at last I have seen the light! _

_Yummy, yummy chocolate goodness + Detective Don Flack my dream come true : )_

* * *

**Chocolate**

The expanse of milky white skin accentuated the dark creamy texture of the chocolate mixing so perfectly to create such a sweet vision, he couldn't resist flicking out his tongue to tortuously lick the delectable treat from the skin of her flat abdomen, teasing her by continuing his path up to the sensitive patch of skin between her breasts.

The sensation caused her to draw out a long moan from her parted lips, instead of allowing his tongue to go to the place he knew she wanted him to go to, he dragged him tongue back down her body to savour the rest of the melting chocolate, only stopping when he felt her insistent hands tug at his shoulders demanding that his lips meet her own.

The kiss was intense and fierce, making him shiver, when he finally pulled back to gasp for air her eyes were burning into his own, with a hint of mischief sparkling on the surface. As her leg wrapped around his waist she pushed her body tightly against his own before using all her energy to roll them over, successfully reversing their position so that she was now looking down at him, a coy and secretive smile on her lips, he quickly forgot everything when her lips tantalisingly nibbled at his neck before taking the lobe of his ear gently between her teeth and flicked out here tongue, it was then that he lost all coherent thoughts, everything was a blur, there were words but they seemed so distant and even if he tried he'd never be able to get them in the correct order, all he knew for certain was that he was in heaven.

* * *

_Thanks for reading :)_


	42. Sunshine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI:NY**

_Because the weather is so nice here at the moment, I thought of this whilst I was out and about letting my shockingly pasty skin see sunlight after the miserable weather we've had earlier this month_ :)

* * *

**Sunshine**

Central Park was filled with a variety of frolicking people, all out for the same purpose, to enjoy the scorching heat and the radiant sunshine. Don Flack would have never considered himself as the picnicking type, but there he was sat on a tartan blanket eating a homemade barbecue chicken sandwich and enjoying every minute.

Stopping to gaze at his surroundings he couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be, to his left Mac, Hawkes and Sid were talking about something to do with the latest facial recognition systems, as they sat finishing their food, and in front of him Adam, Danny, Stella and Lindsay were running around playing Frisbee, the roar of laughter was contagious as Adam ran straight into a tree when trying to grab the circular disc.

Moving his body to lie on his back, he tucked his arm underneath his head and closed his eyes. The last few days had been stressful and tiring for the whole team, and when Mac had given them all the _whole_ weekend off, with no call ins or anything, they'd wasted no time making plans, and when Stella had idea for them all to get together and make the most of the beautiful weather with a picnic, they'd all agreed.

He was roused from his musing when a dark shadow crept across his face, opening his eyes he found his girlfriend standing above him, she was wearing denim cut offs and white t-shirt with white sandals on her feet, her hair was swept back from her face and tied with a hair band, blackened sunglasses completed her relaxed summer outfit,

"Are you just gonna lay there all day?"

"Hello, to you to gorgeous." He watched as a smile tugged at her lips.

"Well? Are you just gonna lay there all day?"

"That was the general plan, but now you're here I thought that you could join me." His hand reached out a tapped the spare space of blanket beside his body.

"Actually, I was thinking that you could join me in getting some ice cream…" At the mention of ice cream he raised himself up to rest on his elbows.

"There's ice cream around here?" Craning his neck to look around the bustling park his eyes landed on the nearest ice cream vendor, whose signs advertised a variety of mixtures and flavours, Don felt him mouth water at the prospect of the iced cone he knew he wanted.

"But, if you're not interested then I'll just go one my own." She turned and made a move to walk away; it seemed that before she could even blink he'd jumped up to stand on his two feet.

"I didn't say that did I?" He whispered as he lent down to plant a long lingering kiss on her mouth, before she could start enjoying the feel of his lips pressed against her own they were gone, forcing her eyes open she found him already striding over towards the vendor, "Last one there pays, Monroe!" He called over his shoulder, as remained standing next to the blanket.

"Oh, you're on, Donnie" She threw back as she started to race towards him, their friends watched with amusement as she easily caught up to his striding frame and then upon nearing him jumped onto his back, as their combined laughter melted together in the heat of the summer sun.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Reviews welcome..._


	43. Call

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI:NY**

_We all read what Lindsay was like after a few drinks, now heres our favourite Detective after a few..._

_BTW: All things that Don says that are misspelled are supposed to be like that :)_

* * *

**Call**

It was a little after 2am and Lindsay Monroe was wrapped up in her bed, trying to get a descent nights sleep after the mammoth shift she had finished only a few hours ago, when she heard the familiar ring tone of her cell phone, blindly reaching out to silence the blaring of "Mr Brightside", she neglected to check the caller ID, figuring that it was Mac calling her into work, again.

"Monroe" She answered, trying not to sound too sleep deprived.

"Lindsay! Baby Doll! Sweetheart! My sexy gorgeous woman…" The manic shouting of her boyfriend cut into her ears, pushing her weary body up into the sitting position as she juggled the phone to her other ear, "…My country girl, Pumpkin Cakes-"

"Don?"

"Thas me precsious." His slightly slurred speech confirmed what she'd been thinking, Don was drunk, she knew he'd gone for drinks with Danny and Adam, but she never expected a drunken 2am call from him.

"Don, are you drunk?"

"Wha? Me? Drunk? Never, I's swears." She could hear the faint voices of his drinking partners in the background, singing a song she'd never heard before, the absence of any other background noise, such as jukebox music or other peoples conversations told her that they must be at someone's apartment "I had a few, jus a few, we win the hockey, celebrations!"

"That's great, Donnie, but I was kinda sleeping-"

"Without me! I hope your all nakeds and sexy" She rolled her eyes as she stifled a yawn, "I'ma coming to see you, we can be all nakeds togethers…" She heard him slur to someone that pool cues were not light sabres, from that she knew they were at Danny's place, he was the only person she knew with a pool table, the same pool table that all of the team had used on various occasions on rare nights off, the same pool table that was Danny's pride and joy, the same pool tablet that herself and Don had had a really hot and heavy make-out session against, a session that would have lead to more if Danny, Stella and Hawkes hadn't have been in Danny's kitchen.

Pulling herself from that particular memory she could hear him talking about trying to find his keys, declaring that she better be ready for the best night of her life, "Don, if you can stand up, not throw up and walk in a straight line, then I will come and get you and bring you back here with me."

"You temptresssss, fine I'ms standing, now to walks" Moments after his statement she heard an almighty crash, followed by a thud, "Linds, I's stood, I walks one step and didna be sick, come gets me."

"Don, are you still standing?"

"Kindas, I'ms flat ons the floors ands my faces hurt…"

"Goodnight, Donnie."

* * *

_Reviews? Comments? Etc Etc..._


	44. Key

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI:NY**

_Huge Thanks to: _**Booth-Bones4life** _and_ **neezum **_for their fabulous reviews :)_

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Key**

It had been an unusually quite night shift at the lab, her current case was wrapped up and all she had to do was finish the report and hand it in to Mac. Making her way slowly to her desk she checked her watch, it was almost to six am, she ran her hand through her hair and sighed, Don would be gearing up for a the departments latest drugs raid. As she entered hers and Danny's office, she tried to think about something else, knowing that if she thought of the dangers of their job it would drive her crazy with worry, he could more than handle himself in dangerous situations, but she couldn't help the increasing beat of her heart as the clock ticked slowly to the six o'clock hour.

Settling herself into her chair she reached for a pen to jot down some notes, she was surprised to find her pen pot was empty, no pens, no pencils, nothing. Furrowing her brow in confusion she began sifting through the clutter on her desk searching for anything to write with, giving up she wearily pulled open the top draw of her desk, another wave of confusion coursed through her as she stared at the delicately wrapped package that sat atop the variety of pens and pencils that should have been in the pot.

Picking the rectangular package out of the draw she studied it with intrigue, running her curious fingers over the cream wrapping and glittering golden bow, before gently plucking the card from under the bow, lifting her head to scan the lab for any signs of who could have left it in her draw, noting that everyone was still working, she returned her gaze to the card, it was the same cream colour as the wrapping with a boarder of gold etching, her eyes scanned the words that were written in the all to familiar scrawl of Don Flack,

_To My Beautiful Lindsay, This is just a little something to show how much you mean to me, All My Love, Don. _

She felt her stomach do a succession of butterfly twirls and her heart seemed to beat only for him, smiling brightly she placed the card down on the desk before bringing the package back into her hands, which seemed to tremble with a childish anticipation, without haste she unwrapped the bow, and carefully tore away the cream paper, to reveal a light golden coloured box, placing the wrapping with the card she slowly prised open the box, the item inside made her breath catch, laying on the velvet like interior was a simple yet exquisite silver chain, with three symbols that all hung on one loop together, a solid heart, a glittering silver key and an L.

She felt her eyes well with tears, the emotions coursing through her veins, and a fierce love that seemed to burst from her heart, she tentatively lifted the chain from the box, letting her hands run over the subtle adornments, the heart was smooth and felt like silk beneath her fingers, the key was cut like a old fashioned skeleton key from the past with a trio of what appeared to be diamonds along the spine and the L was cursive and solid like the heart. Raising it in her hands she placed the necklace securely around her neck, feeling the gentle weight of it against her skin and atop of her heart. Her eyes drifted back to the box, poking out from under the smooth interior, was another card, pulling it from its hiding place, she read the next message as a single tear, which was filled with love, ran down her cheek.

_"The Key to my Heart..."_

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Reviews welcome. _


	45. Birthday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI:NY**

_Adam always makes me laugh, he's my little comedy factor - except in Snow Day :(__ I don't know why but I've always imagined Don and Adam having a kinda big brother/little brother thing, it's probably because they're both quick witted._

* * *

**Birthday**

"Lindsay, my hands were not made for this kind of manual labour." Whined Adam as he manoeuvred the solid wood coffee table, laden with an array of food to the other side of the room, under the watchful eyes of Lindsay and Stella.

"Come on, Adam, it's not that heavy." Replied Stella as she prepared even more food for the hungry mouths of guests that were due to arrive shortly.

"Slave drivers…" Mumbled Adam under his breath as he awkwardly moved the table

"What was that, Adam?"

"Oh. Nothing, nothing at all."

"Everyone will be here in a minute" Stated Lindsay as she carried more trays of party food to place on the table Adam had finally placed it in its required spot. He slowly rubbed his aching hands together as he scurried to the kitchen to grab a well deserved beer.

Over the next twenty minutes people streamed in, most were from the lab and from the department, colleagues and friends all sat or stood chatting each with drinks in there hands. Lindsay was in the kitchen chatting to Sid and Mac, thinking about the last birthday which was spent in the hospital recovering and doing physical therapy after practically being blown up, she remembered how it had not been a happy time for him. She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt the vibration of her phone in her back pocket, retrieving it she read the message from Danny, _"The sparrow is on the move. I repeat: The sparrow is on the move!" _She couldn't help but laugh at Danny's code to inform her that himself and Don were on there way, excusing herself she made her way into the main room to make the announcement, "Everyone! He's on his way so keep quite! Adam can you do the lights?" Promptly after her statement the whole apartment was plunged into darkness and everyone settled down to wait for Don's arrival.

They didn't have to wait long, only five or so minutes, when everyone heard the key slide in the lock and the door creak open, as soon as the lights come back on all the guests shouted excitedly "Surprise!" Lindsay took in the shell shocked look on Don's face as his eyes made there way around the room, taking in everyone's faces as Stella pulled him into a hug and Danny slapped him on the back, she lost him in the crowd of people that were coming to the end of singing Happy Birthday, his eyes still seemed to be searching, until they came to rest on her, their eyes locked and she watched as he made his way through the jubilant crowd towards her. Upon reaching her he pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers, as her ears were met with the a chorus of "ahhhs", ignoring the gushing crowd Don pulled her even closer to his body and lent down to whisper in here ear, "I can't believe you actually arranged this, baby, thank you." before placing another kiss on her lips.

After he'd mage the "rounds" chatting and thanking everyone for coming, Lindsay placed a fresh beer in his hands as she stood with Stella and Hawkes, the music was pumping and everyone was having a good time, she was glad that this was a success, he deserved it so much. Her eyes fell on Adam as he approached the group a playful glint in his eye.

"So, where's the cake?" He enquired hopefully, as everyone around him rolled their eyes, "What? I worked my booty off getting this place ready. I deserve a huge slice of cake."

"Keep your hands off my cake." Don replied in jest.

"Well then if I can't have cake, Lindsay would you like to dance?" Countered Adam, as he moved playfully closer to Lindsay who was lightly laughing at the exchange.

"And keep your geeky hands off my girlfriend while your at it."

"Hey, maybe I want to dance with him."

"Trust me you don't, Linds, he's got two left feet and wondering hands..."

She began to laugh as Don's lips connected with hers, his attempt to distract her from even considering dancing with Adam, and he was doing a really good job at distracting her...

* * *

_Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
